


Obnoxious Out-Worlders

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mary Sue, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Parody, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangers from the OutRealm gates are strong, and Robin at first saw them as a great resource to fighting against the Grimleal.  Unfortunately, most of these travelers have other things on their mind, like Chrom's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious Out-Worlders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Hey, this is a just-for-fun kind of fic. I've got plans for it, but I'm flaky and don't know how far I'll go with it. Please don't take anything seriously, or as a personal affront. This is just a parody to make some body (any body!) laugh.

_From the first time I saw his snow white hair and his smiling face, I knew there was something special about this man. His laugh was... incredible. And yet, I could tell immediately that there was something deeper within him. Call it a woman's intuition, but I knew that he contained an incredible sadness about him; and I took it up on myself to find it, and therefore let him heal._

Robin stared at the words before him, wide-eyed and upset. His fingers traced over them, barely believing they existed. But no, he could feel the indents the pen had made into the paper, and the ink smeared slightly at his touch.

“Chrom!” he exclaimed, quickly closing the book and cradling it in his arm as he ran off in search of the newly-minted exalt. “Chrom!”

The tacician found Chrom chatting with one of the new visitors from the OutRealms. Robin lent them a glare, hugging the book closer to him defensively. 

“What is it, Robin?” Chrom asked, offering his strategist a slight smile.

Robin could feel his face and ears heating; though he wasn't sure if it was with rage or embarrassment. “Chrom,” he said, “May I have a moment? _Alone?_ ” He gave a pointed glare to the woman before Chrom, clutching his book even closer still.

Chrom nodded warily, glancing back to the woman. “Kishuna, may we have a moment?”

“Of course, Chrom,” the woman answered cheerily, turning on a heel and exiting. Robin glared at her back as she left, brows knitting with anger.

“What's up, Robin?” Finally, he had the exalt's attention.

Instantly, Robin opened his book to the rudely marked page. “Do you see this?” he asked, pointing to the swoopy, cursive font that was vastly different from the tiny, straight writing on the opposite page.

“Is that your diary?” Chrom asked.

“It's not my diary!” Robin argued, his face flushing further. “It's my planner! I plan things in it. There are to-do lists, strategies, ideas! It's my most personal belonging and _do you see this?_ ” He poked the page, emphasizing the existence of the second font. “That tactician from the OutRealms did this!”

“Kishuna?”

“Yes! I... This page is ruined! This book is meant for my personal use, not for any one to write in like a little black book for the whole of the Shepherds!” Robin was breathing heavily. Chrom put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Peace, Robin,” he said. “Why don't you talk to her about your belongings so this doesn't happen? You know we need all the help we can get.”

Robin sighed, eyes turning towards the ground. “Yes, of course,” he replied.

“...It would help if you lent your sword to the cause, too, Robin.”

“Chrom.” Robin glanced back up, staring Chrom straight into his eyes. “You know that isn't smart.”

“Yeah, I know you have your reasons, in any case.” Despite his tone, Chrom offered a smile. “But you even said it was smart to keep those travelers around.”

Yes, Robin had said something along those lines... But he was continuously regretting having done so. His entire being boiled with rage as he took another glance at that swooping font. Who writes in other people's journals?

“I suppose I'll try to work it out with her...” the tactician said, finally. He closed the book with quite a bit of force. At the very least, he'd rip that page out and copy down his notes to the other side. Maybe he'd even invest in another book. He'd definitely have to do something to get back at Kishuna.

Chrom let out a chuckle and gave Robin a pat on the back. “Haha! Well, remember, you're the voice of reason in this army. If you can't do it, I doubt I could.”

Robin forced a smile. “Yeah...”

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
